Season 1
Season 1 of Boardwalk Empire premiered on September 19, 2010 on HBO. Production Cast Starring *Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson *Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody *Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder *Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden *Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson *Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody *Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein *Stephen Graham as Al Capone *Vincent Piazza as Salvatore "Lucky" Luciano *Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger *Michael Kenneth Williams as Albert "Chalky" White *Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler *Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle *and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest starring *Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody *Tom Aldredge as Ethan Thompson *Michael Badalucco as Harry Prince *Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio *Danny Burstein as Lolly Steinman *Frank Crudele as James "Big Jim" Colosimo *Edoardo Ballerini as Ignacious D'Alessio *Max Casella as Leo D'Alessio *Dana Ivey as Mrs. McGarry *Peter McRobbie as Supervisor Elliot *Chris Mulkey as Frank Hague *Jack Huston as Richard Harrow *Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty *Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge *Josiah Early as Robert Dittrich *Lisa Joyce as Mary Dittrich *Erik Weiner as Agent Eric Sebso *Emily Meade as Pearl *Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky *Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor *Joe Sikora as Hans Schroeder *Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy *Johnnie Mae as Louanne *Billy Smith as Davey Murdoch Co-starring *Eric Lenox Abrams as Jerome *David Aaron Baker as Bill Fallon *Chris Cenatiempo as Scozione *Peter Claymore as Grey-Haired Man *Robert Clohessy as Ward Boss Jim Neary *Chase Coleman as Billy Winslow *Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor *Lucy and Josie Gallina as Emily Schroeder *Jordan Gelber as Simon *Vince Giordano as Bandleader *Enid Graham as Rose Van Alden *Kevin Henderson as Dr Carl Surran *William Hill as Ward Boss George O'Neill *Mat Hostetler as Agent Keener *Nicholas Julius as Gino *Anna Katarina as Isabelle Jeunet *Virginia Kull as Nan Britton *Al Linea as Matteo D'Alessio *Johnnie Mae as Louanne *Kenn Mann as Postal Worker *Nicholas Martino as Pius D'Alessio *Edward McGinty as Ward Boss Al Boyd *Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Schroeder *Tracy Lynn Middendorf as Babette *Adam Mucci as Deputy Halloran *Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody *Vic Noto as Hearse *Nic Novicki as Carl Heely *Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader *Charleigh E. Parker as Lady Jean *Mark Povinelli as Mike Green *Megan Reinking as Annabelle *Jospeh Riccobene as Frankie Yale *Allen Lewis Rickman as George Baxter *John Rue as Mayor Harry Bacharach *Tracy Sallows as Katheryn Bader *Faith Sandberg as Kitty *Kylie and Jodie Sanders as Ruby *Eric Schneider as Sixtus D'Alessio *Frank Shattuck as Charlie Sheridan *Maggie Steele as Odette *Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson *Samuel Taylor as Paddy Ryan *Fiana Tiobin as Mrs. Neary *Barbara Tirrell as Edith Mauer *Louis Vanaria as Lucien D'Alessio *Susan Varon as Madam Regina *Victor Verhaeghe as Ward Boss Damien Fleming *Susan Wands as Mrs. O'Neill *Sean Weil as Liam Crew Casper Friis Producers The series was created by Terence Winter. Winter is an executive producer and the series show runner. He was previously a writer and executive producer on The Sopranos and has won multiple awards for his work on that series. He drew crew members from The Sopranos to work on Boardwalk Empire. In developing the series Winter worked closely with fellow executive producer and pilot director Martin Scorsese. Winter stated that Scorsese weighs in on the casting decisions, watches all the cuts and dailies. Up until the shooting of the show's first season, Scorsese and Winter would meet every Sunday afternoon to review what went on during the week and where Scorsese would have comments and suggestions. Scorsese and Winter are joined as executive producers by Mark Wahlberg, Stephen Levinson and Tim Van Patten. Van Patten had been a regular director on The Sopranos and also served as a regular director for Boardwalk Empire. Lawrence Konner was a co-executive producer. Konner also wrote for the show and had previously been a writer on The Sopranos. Howard Korder and Margaret Nagle served as supervising producers and writers for the first season. The crew were recognised with multiple Emmy Award nominations for their work on the first season. Writers *Terence Winter - 3 episodes *Lawrence Konner - 3 episodes *Margaret Nagle - 2 episodes *Howard Korder - 2 episodes *Tim Van Patten - 1 episode *Paul Simms - 1 episode *Meg Jackson - 1 episode *Steve Kornacki - 1 episode Directors Scorsese directed the pilot, establishing a template for the series aesthetic. Other directors later emulated the pilot to make the show appear seamless. Scorsese's fellow executive producer Tim Van Patten was the seasons most frequent director. *Tim Van Patten - 4 episodes *Allen Coulter - 2 episodes *Martin Scorsese - 1 episode *Jeremy Podeswa - 1 episode *Alan Taylor - 1 episode *Brian Kirk - 1 episode *Brad Anderson - 1 episode *Simon Cellan-Jones - 1 episode Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons